The administrative Core A is responsible for providing all of the administrative support for the PPG. These responsibilities, carried out by the Administrative Coordinator (Ms. Eleni Yokas) under the supervision of the PI (M. F. Goodman), will consist of recruitment of staff and students for the individual projects and other two cores, arrange a calendar of PPG internal and external seminars, arrange transportation, lodging and meeting facilities for the project leaders, key investigators, and consortium collaborators for the PPG retreats at NIEHS and USC. Core A will interface with the Molecular and Computational Biology Section and the Chemistry Department at USC to schedule outside speakers as part of the two separate and well-established ongoing seminar series. Core A will also be responsible for scheduling special seminars. Core A will operate at USC.